101dalmatianstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
101 Dalmatian Street
101 Dalmatian Street is a British-Canadian flash animated series, created by Disney Channel and based loosely on the 1961 movie One Hundred and One Dalmatians, which is set almost 60 years from this series. It had sneak peak on December 14, 2018 in United Kingdom and Ireland and later officially premiered on March 18, 2019 in said countries. Press Info One of the big new announcements on Tuesday, and set to roll out around the world from the end of 2018, 101 Dalmatian Street is inspired by Dodie Smith's 1956 novel and Walt Disney's 1961 One Hundred and One Dalmatians. But it is has been updated and moved to contemporary London. It depicts the adventures of eldest Dalmatian siblings Dylan and Dolly, parents Doug and Delilah, and ninety-seven younger puppies, all with names beginning with "D", who live all by themselves at the titular address. London’s Passion Animation Studios will lead-produce. Maria O'Loughlin writes, Miklos Weigert directs. Ross showed a first-look development trailer, created by Passion. "This teaser is the biggest, messiest family comedy you could imagine," he said. Narrated by Dolly, interrupted by Dylan, it showed the parents at their job – Dad Dalmatian works as firefighter – Dolly and Dylan running the house in their absence, and having fun on the London Eye. Animation looked fast-paced, eye-popping in color and kinetic, featuring knockabout (canine) family fun. Originally, it was the first show to air on each of the three main Disney Channels: Disney Channel, Disney Junior, and Disney XD, but was later announced to be a Disney+ exclusive instead. Originally, the show is set for 48 eleven-minute episodes, with two double-length special episodes, but was down to 30 eleven-minute episodes and five double-length special episodes, then changed into 40 eleven-minute episodes with five double-length specials, a fifteen-minute special, and a seven-minute short, and then changed once again with the fifteen-minute special and seven-minute short removed. The first season was originally going to have twenty-six episodes, but was cut down to twenty, but back to twenty-six again, and then cut one episode down to twenty-five, and each will run for twenty-two minutes. Cast *Josh Brener as Dylan *Michaela Dietz as Dolly *Rhashan Stone as Doug *Ella Kenion as Delilah *Maxwell Apple as D.J. *Akiya Henry as Da Vinci, Roxy and additional voices *Kyle Soller as Dante *Lauren Lindsey Donzis as Destiny and Déjà Vu *Margot Powell as Dorothy *Rhys Isaac Jones as Dawkins and additional voices *Bert Davis as Diesel *Nefeli Karakosta as Dizzy *Florrie Wilkinson as Dee Dee *Abigail Zoe Lewis as Dallas *Jack Binstead as Delgado *Nikhil Parmar as Deepak *Rocco Wright as Dimitri 1, Dimitri 2 and Dimitri 3 *Stephen Mangan as Doctor Dave *Aimee-Ffion Edwards as Arabella, Stella and Big Fee (The Nose Job) *Pixie Davies as Big Fee *Ben Bailey Smith as Sid Squirrel and Spencer Sausage Dog *Paloma Faith as Portia Poodle *Miriam Margolyes as Bessie the Cornish Cow *Tameka Empson as Pearl Police Horse *Bethan Wright as Prunella Pug *Rasmus Hardiker as Hanselhttps://www.imdb.com/title/tt7019028/fullcredits *Harriet Carmichael as Clarissa and additional voices *Rufus Jones as Constantin and Hugo *Joe LeClair as Hunter De Vil *Conor MacNeill as Fergus Fox *Matt Wilkinson as Mr. Fuzzy *Ashton Henry-Reid as Dalmatian pups *Dino Karakosta as Dalmatian pups *Caoimhe Judd as Dalmatian pups *Theo Wilkinson as Dalmatian pups *Ynez Williams as Dalmatian pups *Charlotte Davis-Black as Dalmatian pups *Twinkle Jaiswal as Dalmatian pups *Michael Golab as Stanislav *Agnes Peacock as Dorothy (Merry Pups) Crew * Producer: Karen Doyle * Executive producers: ** Cara Speller ** Anttu Harlin *Music: **Rupert Cross **Nathan W. Klein **Theo Vidgen *Film editing: **Luis Lazcano **Ville Vesterlund *Production design: Janne Korsumäki *Production manager: Joost Zoetebier *Storyboard artist: Luke Allen *Background artist: David Alcarria *Sound Department: **James O'Brien (re-recording mixer, sound design & mix, voiceover recordist, sound design and mix, voice over recording engineer) **Petri Matara (sound) **Adam Davies (dialogue editor) *Visual Effects: **Ville Vesterlund (compositor) *Animation Department: **Marie Ecarlat (character designer) **Aya Suzuki (animation director) **Janne Korsumäki (layout artist, background painter) **Elena Najar Parente (animator) **Kaisa Pirttinen (animator) **Jasmi Ritola (animator) **Janne Roivainen (animator) **Mila Anctil (build artist supervisor) **Etienne Aubry (animation supervisor) **Anna Bernal (background painter) **Georgia Cook (assistant character designer) **Muhundan Bala (animator) **Janne Lehtonen (animator) **Meg Park (character designer) *Music Department: **Air-Edel Recording Studios (musical director) **Lindsay Wright (composer's assistant) *Others: **Anna Bernal (main title design, title designer) **Charlene Haywood (production coordinator) **Delphi Lythgoe (producer's assistant) **David Peacock (voice director in the UK) **Sara Jane Sherman (voice director in the USA) Seasons and derivatives *Season 1 *Season 2 *Shorts *''Animals vs Humans'' Trivia ::Main article: List of Easter eggs International realises ::See: '' Dalmatian Street''/International releases Gallery References Category:Series Category:101 Dalmatian Street